Origins:Wolf
by DarkWolfKnight3
Summary: The background of Wolf from My buddy's story SAO:the world of swords.
1. Chapter 1

Origins:Wolf

I don't own SAO but I do own the spells weapons and OC's mentioned In this story please do not mind my language it is rated M for mature content and gore

(o)minor time break(o)

(ooo)major time break(ooo)

-flash back-

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

*spirit speech*

Chapter One

(ooo)two years ago(ooo)

Wolf watched in horror as Caleb was hit by the Semi-truck the the three cars afterwards and oddly enough he didn't cry or wail he knew this would happen the voice warned him it told him this morning in a dream

'Caleb you suicidal fucker why!' he thought in going over the faces of the drivers he has seen deciding to hunt them down he walked down the street 'I don't know how or if I can' he thought suddenly

He then like and took off to do his gruesome job leaving the .drivers head ass while his family was put together head up the anus one by one after being strangled on by one his wife and three children turned into.a centipede then he killed after he watched

(ooo)present day(ooo)

*lock your doors tonight wolf they are coming* the voixe whispered in its ominous way

"Who the hell are you!" He shouted "why can't you leave me alone!" This was the third time it has spoken and again it trivial things it said nothing of the doctors say it's all in his head and it's just a phase

*watch your sister* was all it said in return

(o)couple hours later(o)

Banging could be heard at the front door that woke them all little sister faeryl looked at him scared

" what's going on"she whispered scared he just put a finger to his shook his head and they went down stairs with the banging getting louder

~warning brutal murder scene start~

When his dad opened the door a gunshot whent off and everything was still for a before his dad fell over blood dripping out of his neck Fae started to that was cut short by another gunshot then another then another she fell over getting shot in the head once by each of the men all of them where wearing black hoodies and sunglasses with black masks and sweatpants along along with gloves and a hat exept the leader who had hair and that was simply terrifying. He was holding a 10 calber silenced glock that was used in his dad came down the stairs and was shot down by the large man with a shotgun. Dual barrel single pump and the smaller one with a rifle hit wolf over the head sending on the floor

The leader spoke "there the final blood Magi were killed of this night by us the dark crucible Brody you can take the girl's body if you want she is clean but leave the wife and the father with the son"

The grunted "sure thing fenik" and picked up faes body seemingly pleased as wolf lost consciousness

There we go the first chapter of Wolf's origin story sorry bout the cliffhanger but I lost my train of thought longer chapters to come wolf is one of the main character's in my buddy's story SAO:the world of swords and I decided to tell what happened in those.5 years and I am also writing another story for what happened after about 20 years after the SAO incident

,


	2. Chapter 2

Origins:Wolf

 **I don't own SAO but I do own the spells weapons and OC's mentioned In this story** **please do not mind my language it is rated M for mature content and gore**

 _ **(o)minor time break(o)**_

 _ **(ooo)major time break(ooo)**_

 _ **-**_ **flash back-**

' _Thoughts'_

"Speech"

 _*spirit speech*_

Chapter. 2

Wolf woke up in a hospital bed and he looked around he exept for the sleeping figure of girlfriend Desirae he slowly and painfully sat up letting out a loud groan as he does so Desi jolts looks at

He coughs "hey babe you come here often?" He lets out a small grin then groans again finding out it hurt

She frowns "only for the last week or so idiot what happened?" she asked worried

he sighs hoping to avoid this subject " a bunch of guys attacked my home last night only three from what i can see but there may be more" as he said this the doctor walked with a clipboard which he promptly droped

"YOUR AWAKE!" he yelled "how we predicted the blumt force trama you unconscious for at least. "

wolf sighed "well doc i have always been hwrd to put under the first time i got drunk it lasted a hour and i had to deal with princess her slobbrrjng every walking muscle for the night" smiling as he said this

"WOLF! you said you wouldnt tell!" she complained loudly as he smiled

"whoops" he said nonchalant like "so doc when csn i get out of here?"

"right after you answer this fine officers questions" points to the police officer i have been ignoring

'damn the police are here' he thought "hello officer how can i help you" is what he said you loud

"son can you remember anything that happened that night? a description of the men that did it and why we can't find your sisters body?" the policr officer asked with mock politeness but less the pleased

"sure officer they were wearing all black gas masks and clothes the leader was not wearig a hat while the other two goons were wearing beanies. the big one was about 6" 5' and large in every definition i am guessing he is csuse he took my .the other goon was wearing a similar outfir but smaller 5" 4' snd thin . the leader had fire red hair and looked like swat armor on instead of sweats snd a hoodie…. the called themselves the black crucible" i told the officer who was dtrugling to write this all down

"black crucible eh? listen kid yiur in deep over your head keep out of this let us do it okay?" the officrr said rather loudly

* _he is one of them*_ the voice said

'how do you know?' i thought to it

* _he has the mark on his uniform*_ it replyed simply and i inspected the officer closely nod when i saw the same marj as on the rushing out of my bed snd grabimg his gun out of its holster and out it to his head before he could react

"tell your boss that Alex Star lives" i said as i pulled the trigger covering the wall and my girlfriend in blooduch ti her horror and I looked to her

she seemed horrified and ready to puke "y-ou killed him…"

i shruged "not the first time ive done it remember the centipede familys? yeah that was for caleb but of coursr you now know… im just happy yiur a slut anyway right desirae?" he said as he shot her in the head too he then pulled the extra ammo and vest with the pants of the dead black priest ((the name of the members of the black crucible)) and walk out of his room

* _go to the forest your new teachrr awaits you there* it said_

wolf shrugged doing so seeing how it never lead him astray yet gies to the forest to learn what ever he needs to

DWK:done

Wolf: that was fucking dark man

DWK:meh you snd you did do the centipede thing

Wolf:...

DWK: better please review and like


	3. Chapter 3

ORIGINS:Wolf

 **I don't own SAO but I do own the spells weapons and OC's mentioned In this story** **please do not mind my language it is rated M for mature content and gore**

DWK3: I am aware that that last chapter was probably very dark to some people i recently went thru a hard break up and i needed to let that out now

 _ **(o)minor time break(o)**_

 _ **(ooo)major time break(ooo)**_

 _-flash back-_

' _Thoughts'_

"Speech"

 _ ***spirit speech***_

Chapter 3

Wolf had a bit of issues getting to the forest with his choice of attire he ditched the vest and was walking around town with just pants on the gun in its holster and he jacked a trench coat from some homeless man leaving him a nice bullet in the head

he walked to the forest entrance and waited for something to charge out at him or explode

When nothing happened wolf sighed "guess he was wrong for once" he then walked into the woods wondering why people called this the blood woods

 _ ***a little farther you will find the body there***_ it said

"what do you mean" he said glaring at the tree tops sighed he sighed stepping into the trees where he walked till he reached a rock with a crow on it

* _ **nice to finally see you wolf i am Raven a death spirit left here by god's intervention in the world and i was bonded to you through the death of your family***_ _the bird said in my head_

"you're… a bird" i said being a bit dense

 _ ***i am one of the most important figures of death!***_ it shrieked in my mind

"fine fine what do you want" i asked reaching for his gun

 _ ***to teach you***_ it said proudly it flew up as wolf pulled off a few rounds before landing on wolfs shoulder _***are you done?***_

"I'm not getting rid of you am i?" wolf asked tired like

 _ ***wasn't my plan***_ Raven replied mocking his tone

"Fine then lets go… i might as well have a bird it completes the whole crazy murder look anyway" wolf laugh at his own joke

 _ ***your sick***_ the voice said mockingly

"Of course i am its what you picked me for i might be sick but i get the job done" wolf told the bird after poking a few times to make sure he still wasn't tripping on the psychedelics the hospital put him under with "okay your real so what are you going to teach me cause im not sure what a crow could teach me other then how to scavenge which i can do that on my own after all i did put a homeless man under the blanket like it should've" wolf stopped for a second "wait did you say god intervened?"

The bird nods on his shoulder _***yes i said that quite a few times actually god pulled someone out of this time to grant them a wish i can give you knowledge of what he did and make it so you meet up again but otherwise i can not help you more mentally physically i can my mere presence should improve your performance then what it is right now ***_ the bird cackled _***which is pitiful honestly***_

"Oi watch who you call pitiful" i said mocking pain "lets get started then first tell me what the hell is going on"

The bird flew to a branch and gave him a sideways look _***before or after the human centipede?***_

"Oh come on i defended the honor of a dead frie-" wolf started to say "he isnt dead is he"

Raven shook his head _***that is what god intervened with he pulled caleb out of his timeline to change it gave him a better life i was left behind to make someone his equal in astral knowledge and power in the real world in the very least… in the game you will enter you may form some strange skills but that is it i will be in the system with you pretending to be a AI***_

 _Wolf then sighed "so what do i have to do?"_

 _Raven cleared his throat and began_ _ ***they are called the black crucible a religious order that thinks that all magic belongs to god and god alone no mortal should ever wield it. The Star family was famous in the past for its strong magical prowess which drew me to you…..***_ wolf tuned the poor bird out after this and fell asleep wondering what he would have for dinner later… maybe cooked crow

 **(o)a hour later(o)**

Raven pecked wolf on the head _***hey are you listening to me?***_

Wolf snorted away only catching a few bits of the conversation "huh wha? Oh yeah black crucible… Fierk… end of all earthbound magics"

The bird sighed _***why me…. Why not pathersu or heck even Gilate… they would of been buddy buddy with this guy***_ instead he takes up his roost on wolf shoulder _***onward to the next town we will talk on the way there***_

Wolf starts trudging off leaving the gun behind it being empty away "yes oh feathered lord of all scavengers"

And thats that for this chapter please welcome Raven into my weird pool of characters that i am introducing please review and share with your friends


	4. Chapter 4

ORIGINS:WOLF chapter 4

A/N:hey guys sorry that I haven't been updating lately I got really busy with life but here is a new chapter that I bet you have all been waiting for as per usual I don't own SAO or its characters I do own everything else

Years later

Wolf stepped out of his pure black car looking under the rim of his black fedora his .44 magnum strapped to his side raven on his usual place on his shoulder

"Hey bud you sure we got a tip of a vamp roaming around here it seems pretty empty" wolf said upset at the desert that expanded in front of him "don't we usually find them in old castles in Scotland?"

Raven let out a irritated squawk "Wolf Felren I have guided you for three years and you still doubt me yes we do but this is the sun variant of vampire they usually hide under the sand "

Wolf looks down seeming very impressed "right new experiment I am guessing my magic won't work on them with them being dead already I would think not?"

Raven lets out a chuckle "it's actually the opposite them being dead makes it easier"

Wolf raises a eyebrow "how

So I mean I know I had to

Take the throne but I didn't really think it would change much"

Raven cawed loudly "it changes everything Lich lord you took the throne and your magic has grown in strength as it should"

As he said this wolf summoned a necro ball to his hand "right I keep forgetting about that and I try not to think to hard about what I ... have become I hated the undead already but owning the throne makes this a lot worse" and as he said the last words the greenish purple fire turned a deep blue and black "he is close"

After he said that the sand in front of them exploded exposing the vampire Narleath in all his ugly glory "Begone intruders! This is my land and it will stay that way!

Wolf smirked and flicked his hand "obey me I am the Lich lord Felren of dark's blade coast and you are on my land"

"I am the lord of these lands Lich and I will not grovel beneath your feet like your bird puppet" The vampire sneered

Wolf let out a laugh "you are nothing" flicking his hand opening a portal to his personal realm "you will be my servant" the vampire screamed as he fell into the swirling shadows

Raven cawed " your learning lord"

"Shut up bird" wolf sighed

A/N please fav/follow/review


	5. Chapter 5

ORIGINS:wolf chapter 5

A/N I don't own the things I don't own but I do own what I own

1 day later

Place:Rogers Place oilers vs the flames

Wolf sighs in the claustrophobic air vent "Raven are you sure the yeti ran into here I mean this place just opened and its first game is here"

"Lord what is more important a silly game or saving these people" raven says not for the first time

"Yeah yeah it just I like the team" wolf say's sighing again then he starts to shuffle forward before he fell down into a floor below letting out a loud grunt

"Gods it smells like the big fur ball took a shit in here" wolf said wrinkling his nose and looking around noticing that the yeti did indeed take a shit right in the flames goalies locker " huh well then I might as well finish this up" wolf grinned as he light fire to the locker room " good now to

Find the fucker"

Wolf walks away pulling his gun out and strides down the hall way stopping to take out a few security guards quickly and efficiently before spotting the yeti near the players entrance

The yeti let out a loud roar and charges at the referee and swings a massive paw at him knocking him out cold wolf strides in soon after unloading a round or two into the thick hide of the beast

"Fucking die already" wolf shouted slipping the gun back into his holster and summons a necro ball and fires them at the monster and at the wall behind it scattering the crowd and lighting the building on fire even more then it was

"Hey! Stop that " shouted a loud feminine voice behind him Wolf turned around to see two girls one with a deep brown hair with blonde streaks and one with a bright Atlantic blue colour hair "you know this place was just made right? Why the fuck are you burning it down and why is your buddy in the fur jacket interrupting our hockey game " yelled the brunette

"You can see him?" Wolf asked extremely surprised at the thought that others would be able to see the creatures that haunt but he was unable to get a answer due to the fact the Beast knocked them both out and gloomed over them

"Oi short budget bear over here!" Wolf yelled getting the beasts attention as wolf pointed his gun and fired his magic imbued bullet straight into his skull causing it to collapse inward in a miniature black hole

"Good now I clean up " wolf said eyeing the watch that counted down the time till his nether bomb went off wiping the new hockey arena off the map then switched his view to the two girls "just like my sister hmmm I'll check on honour when I get back see how it worked out for her" he mumbles to himself and picks the two unconscious girls up and shouted at Raven "Oi bird open the portal we are going home!"

He walked thru the portal just as the timer hit zero and the place disappeared ...


End file.
